Disk brakes are commonly used for slowing or stopping the rotation of a wheel of a vehicle. Generally, a disk brake system includes a rotor connected to the wheel and/or an axle of the vehicle and a caliper. The caliper houses brake pads on opposite sides of the rotor and pistons that move the brake pads into frictional contact with the rotor to slow or stop rotation of the rotor. Usually rotors are made of cast iron or ceramic composites (including carbon, Kevlar and silica). In addition, the caliper is generally actuated hydraulically to move the pistons between braking and non-braking positions. Other methods of caliper actuation include mechanical linkage systems, pneumatics, and electromagnetism.